Eli, Eli Lama Sabachthani
by Blodigealach
Summary: It wasn't like Hibari to help Mukuro. It wasn't like Hibari to be defeated. 1869.


Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : 1869  
Timeline : TYL Paralel

* * *

**Eli, Eli, Lama Sabachthani?**

The blood shed on the floor looked like shattered roses. The smell of the blood was like the ecstasy; somehow suffocating. The pale brown wood was tainted in red, like the sea of ruby in the sunlight escaping from the holes on the ceiling. At the end of the altar, a man in black suit was laid down on the sea of blood. His white shirt had turned red, and his white skin was shed by the blood. His long dark indigo hair was spread on the blood pond, as the root searching for water. His arms and legs were opened wide, like Da Vinci's sketch. His trident was laid not far from his right hand, only a few inches away from his middle finger. He only needed a little strength to take it, but he felt that he had no more strength in his body.

There was silent in that broken old church. The only sound that was heard was the sound of his breath. It was heavy and broken, as if his lungs were pierced by a thousand tiny shreds of glass. He sounded like he was about to cry, but there was no single tear escaped from his blue eye. He looked like a broken doll, which was thrown away by his master because he was no longer usable. But that's not the reason he was there. He was just escaped from a strong opponent, but not strong enough to go back to headquarter. And since he was already back to his real body, it was more difficult to go anywhere with that kind of wounds.

He already suffered much blood loss. His body was trembling badly, and he started to show some shock symptoms. He felt that his body became colder and colder as the time passed. His vision started to be blurry and dark, and he began to lose his strength just to keep his eyes open. His eyelids fluttered close, as his painful expression melted into a peaceful bliss.

He thought that his time had finally come.

But then the church's door was slammed open. Fast and harsh steps were heard, as well as the creaking sounds of the wooden floor. This person walked fast towards the altar, to the body that was laid on the floor. Once he reached the Vongola Mist Guardian, he dragged him to stand rather harshly, and circled Mukuro's arm to his shoulder as he circled his own arm to Mukuro's waist. He dragged the taller man out from that church. His white shirt had started to be tainted in red.

"You are forbidden to die now," he said coldly as he continued to drag him rather harshly. Mukuro flicked his eyes open a little and closed it again in no time after he glanced to see his savior's face.

He thought it must be just a dream when he knew that his savior was Hibari Kyouya.

---

Mukuro snapped his eyes open as he sat up on his mattress. Suddenly, he was stung by the pain on his waist. He bent down to reduce the pain, as he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. It was very painful, but it made him realized that he was still alive.

He was stunned by the fact that he was still alive. He was sure that he had crossed the three rivers. Why did he still alive?

But when the image of the piercing black eyes came up to his memory, he understood why he was still alive. Still, he wondered why the solitary Hibari Kyouya would come and save him. He, who always refused any reinforcement, saved Mukuro, who was his best rival. Mukuro believed that Hibari hadn't given up the thought to beat him down, since Hibari wasn't a forgiving person. Anyone who stood in his way would be bitten to death for sure.

Suddenly all the pain he felt went away from his mind. He carefully dropped himself to the mattress again and lying down as he looked up. The thoughts about the black-haired boy were buzzing in his mind, left him stared blankly at the ceiling. He raised his right arm and crossed it on his eyes, covering the dim light of the lamp. He breathed lightly as he tried to think anything else than the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

But then, the medical room's door was opened rather harshly. There, under the white arch of the door frame, stood a slender figure who wore black suits. His shirt was tainted in deep red, as it was dyed by the blood. His sharp black eyes pierced through the eyes of Mukuro, who was already removed his arm from his eyes.

And when the dual-colored eyes meet the pearl black eyes, Mukuro was once again sat up on his mattress. His right hand discarded the thin white sheet that covered him as he spun his legs to the side of the bed, trying to stand.

"Hey, why do you—"His words were cut by the pain on his waist when he forced himself to stand. He fell forward, having not enough time to cling on something. He fell on his knees, as he wrapped both of his arms on his waist. Hibari was just watching him from the door; standing still as he stared down coldly at the other man.

"Pathetic…" he murmured as he rolled his eyes to the opposite direction from where Mukuro was kneeling down. He turned around and walked out as he pulled the door closed. But right before the door was really shut, Hibari glanced at Mukuro with such a complex anxiety towards the Italian man.

Mukuro didn't realize that. He only heard the small murmur that slipped out from Hibari's mouth. He slammed the side of his bed with his right hand. He bit his lower lip in depression, as he frowned very deeply. The word that slipped out from Hibari's mouth made him angry and depressed at the same time. It's not only by the truth that he was really almost crossed the line, but also the truth that it was Hibari Kyouya who said that he was pathetic.

The word he was spoken more than ten years ago was then spoken back to him.

Mukuro didn't want to admit that. He felt that he wasn't pathetic at all. He was just a little bit down, and he could always stand up again whenever he wanted. So once again, Mukuro tried to stand. This time he clung to his bed as he tried to stand. He breathed heavily and grunted as he pulled himself to stand. The sheet was tangled badly, as he clung very badly to it.

But when it was only the halfway, he could not bear the pain anymore. He dropped himself to the floor, lying on it. He could feel the chill against his skin, but he didn't care. He crossed his right arm on his face, covering his eyes from the light. He breathed slowly as he tried to calm himself down.

He gave up. He admitted that he was really pathetic.

And as the chill grew more on his skin, he fluttered his eyelids closed. He was far too tired for the day.

But once again, his rest was interrupted by the door that swung open. And once again, Hibari Kyouya was there when he peeked out to see who was there. The Japanese guy walked towards him, kneeled beside him, and once again dragged him to cling on him as he pulled the Italian guy rather harshly, helping him to get back on his bed. Mukuro turned his back on Hibari once he was on his bed, avoiding looking at the other guy who sat on the side of his bed. Hibari tilted his waist a little so he could see the back of the other guy.

"You should take a proper rest," he said. But Mukuro didn't respond him at all. He was ashamed and pissed off, for making himself being helped by the one he was used to toy around twice. He never imagined that it would be that shameful for him.

As for Hibari, who didn't receive any answer from the one he was talking to, he just gently pressed his palm at the soft skin of Mukuro's back before he stood up and once again left the illusionist alone in the medical room.

Mukuro waited until he couldn't hear any of Hibari's steps before he slipped out a heavy sigh from his mouth. He buried his face in his pillow as he grasped tightly to it. It was somehow painful to be treated gently by the others, especially by the one he knew as someone who would never do such a thing like that.

And the warmth of his hand when he touched his freezing back wouldn't just go away.

---

The Namimori Anthem was heard when Hibari was in the halfway from the Medical Room to his room. He stopped before he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and looked who called him. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the no-good herbivore who was claimed as his boss. Hibari picked it up immediately without saying a word.

"Hello? It's Hibari-san, isn't it?" asked Tsuna from the other end of the line. His voice was weak as usual, even when he was the boss of the biggest mafia family in Italy. Hibari thought that he was some kind of idiot; asking whether Hibari was Hibari or not when he was calling Hibari's cellphone.

"Why do you ask?" replied Hibari coldly.

"Oh, well, it's really Hibari-san then… Anyway, is that true that Mukuro is in your base?" asked Tsuna. Hibari stopped dead. He was very sure that he hadn't told anyone about that issue. He kept it in secret because somehow and anyhow, people would surely make fun of him for helping his rival instead of killing him immediately.

"He isn't here," replied Hibari flatly. Tsuna sighed. His intuition told him that Mukuro must be there, in Hibari's Cloud Base. And it's very Hibari to say something that was totally opposite from what he wanted to say.

"I know he must be there. Why don't you move him to the main base, anyway?" asked Tsuna again. It was somehow tickling his curiosity. Why did a Hibari want to keep someone like Mukuro? Tsuna was already experienced with Mukuro's behavior. But he doubted that someone like Hibari could stand with someone like Mukuro for a long time. He thought that it must be better if Mukuro was moved to the main base, where Tsuna was.

At the other side of the phone, Hibari wondered why Tsuna knew that Mukuro was really there in his base. Hibari guessed that it must be because his hyper intuition. But Hibari still didn't want anyone to know that Mukuro was really there. Everyone would make fun of him that way.

"I told you, he isn't here," replied Hibari again, with more serious tone. Tsuna already knew that Hibari was lying. Mukuro was there for sure. Maybe he only felt a little bit shy, that's why he lied.

"Um, if you're insisting to keep him with you, I won't interfere. But if you have any problem with him, you can always call me or move him to the main base. Thank you, Hibari-san," replied Tsuna as he hanged up the line. Hibari frowned at his own cellphone before he shoved it into his pocket again.

"I hate that guy's hyper intuition," he murmured as he continued walking to his room.

---

The door was swung opened for the third time that day. And once again, Hibari Kyouya appeared from the other side of the door. Mukuro just silently threw his sight away when he knew that it was Hibari who once again came for him. Hibari also didn't say a word. He just silently walked into the room and stopped beside Mukuro's bed.

"Until you're fully recovered, you're forbidden to leave this room," ordered Hibari. Mukuro didn't answer him. He just silently glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"This is an order. Obey it, or I'll bite you to death," said Hibari again as he turned around and began to walk.

"You want me to be a caged bird, don't you?" asked Mukuro with a cynics tone. Hibari stopped as both of them fell in silence.

"For a bird whose both wings injured, it's better to be caged," replied Hibari as he walked away without even looking back.

---

It was too boring to stay still in a room like that. Mukuro found himself being very bored, and wanting to go outside. Hibari had warned him to stay in the room, but he really wanted to go out. So he quietly left his bed and stepped to the door. It wasn't locked. He opened it gently and shut it carefully after he managed to get out from the medical room.

He was still in his patient clothes, without any shoes on his feet. He silently walked on the cold marble floor. His eyes were wandering for anything interesting, until he found a library not far from the medical room. He walked silently, and pushed the door a little bit so he could peek inside.

There was nobody. He opened the door a little bit wider and got inside, while closing the door silently behind him. The floor was made of woods, and the book racks were covering the walls. There were hundreds of various books. Mukuro traced all the titles with his eyes, until he stopped at one book in front of him.

It was a Bible.

Mukuro picked it up and opened it randomly. He put his forefinger on a random line, and then he read it carefully.

_And about the ninth hour Jesus cried out with a loud voice, saying, "Eli, Eli lama sabachthani?" that is, "My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?"_

It was somehow felt like piercing Mukuro's heart. He traced that line once again, and read it as he tried to understand the meaning. But he didn't have enough time, because Hibari was already beside him and took the Bible from his hand. Mukuro raised his head in shock, and he shocked even more when he saw that Hibari was there. The Skylark glared at him with a piercing gaze. He frowned very badly as he closed the Bible with a hard sound.

"I told you; you're forbidden to get out from your room. Now get back to your room before I bite you to death," hissed Hibari. Mukuro opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it again as he saw how angry Hibari was. Mukuro was still injured, and it wasn't a good idea to have an argument with Hibari right now.

"I'm sorry. It won't be repeated anymore," said Mukuro as he smiled bitterly and walked passed Hibari. He went back to the medical room, leaving Hibari alone in the library.

Hibari sighed a little, and idly opened the Bible randomly and read what's inside.

_And about the ninth hour Jesus cried out with a loud voice, saying, "Eli, Eli lama sabachthani?" that is, "My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?"_

Hibari closed the Bible gently and put it back to where it supposed to be. He silently walked out from the library and went back to his office. Kusakabe was with him.

"Kusakabe," he called for his subordinates.

"Yes, Kyou-san?" replied Kusakabe politely.

"Do you think God exist?" asked Hibari with a serious tone. Kusakabe fell in silence. He knew that he shouldn't answer his question.

"I don't think God exist. I don't believe in God. What I believe is myself," said Hibari with a cynic smile, as he continued to walk to his office.

---

Hibari jumped off from his futon when he heard noises from outside. He put on some of his Cloud Rings and took some of his weapon boxes. Kusakabe barged into the room right after Hibari opened his tonfa box.

"Kyou-san, it's a raid!!" shouted Kusakabe. Blood was rolled down from his temple. Hibari walked out from his room. He was still in his black kimono. He was still bare-footed, but his steps were very fast.

"Where are their positions?" asked Hibari fast.

"They're in the C-18 and C-22, and moving to B-20," replied Kusakabe. Hibari fell in silence.

"They're still far from the Medical Room?" asked Hibari again.

"Yes, they are. Medical Room is in A-12, so it's still a little bit far," replied Kusakabe.

"Hold them in C-20. I'm going to the Medical Room. And don't ask anything. Just contact the main headquarter," ordered Hibari. Without any more words, he ran off to the Medical Room.

---

It wasn't Mukuro if he didn't hear any noises from outside. He stepped out from his bed and opened the door carefully. He took a peek and saw that everyone was in a total panic. He turned around, and then searching for his trident or rings or anything he could use to fight. He found nothing but a broom, so he snapped it to be a stick. He opened the door widely and walked carefully outside. He was still in his patient clothes and bare-footed.

But before he could went far enough, Hibari was already arrived right in front of him. He was panting heavily, as he ran as fast as he could to the Medical Room. His face was like saying 'I told you not to get out'. But this time, Mukuro didn't want to go back. He knew that there was a raid, and he couldn't just wait in his room while everyone was fighting.

"I told you—"

"Like hell, I don't want to stay in that room. Let me fight too!" cut Mukuro fast, before Hibari could finish his line. Hibari sighed and charged Mukuro with his flame-coated tonfa. Mukuro managed to duck, but his stick was broken. Hibari didn't even stop for anything. He quickly kicked Mukuro into his room, slammed the door closed, and locked it from outside.

Mukuro, who was dropped to the floor, quickly tried to stand up. As he managed to stand, he banged the door with his fists. He screamed out to be released, but Hibari didn't release him. He just quietly walked off from the room, into the battlefield in his own base.

After some minutes banging and screaming, Mukuro was tired. He slid down to the floor, and turned around until his back was against the wall. All he could do was waiting. He waited and waited, until he lost count about how many hour he spent for waiting. He couldn't stop thinking about Hibari. He had a very bad feeling about that guy. But as usual, Hibari went alone, with his own plan, without involving any outsider like Mukuro.

Mukuro's eyes started to feel heavy. He closed his eyes slowly, until there was perfect darkness.

---

A knock was heard from the door. Mukuro snapped his eyes open, and quickly stand to open the door. He was about to call out Hibari's name, but someone was already stood up right in front of him. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, his boss. He looked totally relieved when he saw that Mukuro was safe and sound in front of him.

"Mukuro, thank God you're alive! I was worrying you!" said Tsuna as he smiled. But Tsuna's smile didn't make Mukuro felt better. An anxiety was bugging in his heart.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… Where is he?" asked Mukuro. His eyes were filled with anxiety. Tsuna gulped. He couldn't answer that question right away.

"Tell me, where is he? Where is Hibari Kyouya?!" asked Mukuro once again, as he grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and shook him hard. Tsuna just winced, but there was no answer slipped from his mouth. He looked away, and two words slipped from his mouth, making Mukuro released him right away with a shocked look.

"I'm sorry," whispered Tsuna. Mukuro couldn't help but think something's wrong was happened to the Vongola Cloud Guardian. It was a raid. No one was prepared. And he knew that even a Hibari Kyouya wasn't prepared for that.

"Sir, the injured and dead members have been gathered in sector C-20," said a guy who most likely one of Tsuna's underlings. Mukuro quickly ran to sector C-20, ignoring Tsuna's scream that told him to stop. He kept on running, ignoring all the blood that shed on the wall and floor he stepped on. All he cared was Hibari, the one who caged him in his base.

He couldn't care less about that guy. Hibari might have never been kind to him, but those sarcasm and ungentle acts of him were his own way to show his affection. He knew well that Hibari wasn't a type of person who would easily show his feelings to anyone, even to the one he treasured very much. But still, beyond those harsh words and acts, Hibari protected him, his own best rival, the one he wanted to kill so much.

Once Mukuro arrived in the place Tsuna's subordinate mentioned, he could see how many people had injured and died in that raid. Bodies were everywhere in that big hall, covering the floor until there was almost no place to move. It was a total chaos there. People were running and trying to contact the other members of Cloud Base, while the other people were treating the injured.

Mukuro walked carefully through the bodies lying on the floor. He kept on searching for Hibari's figure, until he found someone who wore something that the other people wouldn't wear in a situation like that.

A figure of a man with a black kimono was laid on the floor, in the place where Tsuna's subordinates put the dead members.

Mukuro walked faster. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He walked fast, and only stopped once he reached the place where Hibari was laid. He kneeled down and tracing Hibari's pale cheek with his fingers. He was very cold and pale. His fingers trailed Hibari's face and stopped in front of his nostrils.

There was no breath.

Mukuro felt like his blood was running upside down. He began to tremble. But he still couldn't believe that a person like Hibari Kyouya would die like that. He placed his hand on his neck and pressed it gently. He waited for any pulse, but there wasn't any.

The strongest Vongola guardian, Hibari Kyouya, had died.

Mukuro couldn't accept this. It was unfair. Hibari always told him that one day he would bite him to death because of the humiliation he felt in the past. The Skylark never did something gentle to him, and he would always say that Mukuro mustn't die unless he was the one who bit him to death.

And it was Hibari who locked him in the Medical Room and blocked the enemies from coming anywhere near him.

Tears rolled down on Mukuro's cheeks. He tried to wipe it, but the tears wouldn't stop. It was just flowing from his eyes, unstoppable. Mukuro couldn't really tell whether it was tears of happiness or sadness. He was supposed to be happy because at least he was freed from Hibari who caged him down. Wasn't it freedom that he sought? But it wasn't important anymore. He had lost someone who was very important to him, and anything beside that wasn't important at all.

Mukuro placed his hand on Hibari's. He could feel the coldness of the other guy in his hand. He looked at the face that he wouldn't forget, to the eyes that would never been opened anymore. Tears were still flowing from his eyes, like an eternal spring.

"Hibari, Hibari, why have you forsaken me?" cried Mukuro softly.

---


End file.
